Somewhere Only we Know
by Genkai-chan
Summary: While on a forced vacation, Spencer keeps crossing paths with a woman who he can identify with and talk to. What will lie ahead for the boy wonder and will this relationship ever become a learning experince he'll grasp? Reid/OC summary inside


( Hey there, this would be my first Criminal Minds fanfic. I've done many others on anime as well as CSI: Miami. I intend to have this be a longterm story with many chapters but that all depends on the reception that I get for the first few chapters. Honestly I never read Canon/OC, I sometimes Roleplay it but I just don't think it's that hard to insert a character and make someone fall in love. The key is staying in character and making something original. So please bear with me for now and tell me what you think. I have some good ideas for this and adore Spencer to pieces so I hope to do my best with him. R and R. Also note this takes place somewhere later during the second season before Gideon leaves. )

**Plot:** Vacation was something he never really took, but growing up in Las Vegas you'd think he'd want to go home all the time. Or that he had enough already. Spencer Reid is part of the best team in the country when it comes to catching killers. But when it comes to romance and having a social life, the kid is like a fish out of water. While on a forced vacation, Spencer keeps crossing paths with a woman who he can identify with and is soon swept away into a world (not literally) he could only imagine. What trails lie ahead for someone who isn't used to falling in love? And what is the real probability that relationships really hold together under the pressure of working for the B.A.U? How far can human emotions take us before we can't go on anymore?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Sadly, so don't sue…

Somewhere Only we Know – Chapter One

It seemed Hotch and Gideon were talking about a certain doctor for some time and had decided the boy needed some time off. So that windy winter day Hotch walked over to where Reid was sitting and handed the young male a plane ticket. "Are we going somewhere?" Reid asked, rather puzzled as he looked at it and saw it was marked for Reno, Nevada. And with it was also a shuttle ticket that had hotel accommodations for North Lake Tahoe in the Heavenly Mountain Resort.

"No, but you are tomorrow." He said as the long haired boy got up, still clearly puzzled and fiddling with the ticket. "We feel you need to get away from the B.A.U for a little bit."

"W-why? I thought I was doing…" The male attempted to prattle about how he was doing fine.

"It's nothing like that, you're doing great but you need to just get away from things for a little bit. Gideon agrees." Hotchner added, hoping it would help Reid who was clearly unsettled by leaving for a while. "It would be for a month; you'll come back and get to work." He smiled slightly, it was rare for him to smile but Reid was like a son to all of them. Reid was the youngest agent and they had to look out for him. They were all like family.

"Well alright, if it's best." He said after a moment.

"You need to get out your mind for a little." Derek spoke up with a smirk as he walked over to the two. "We'll manage without our little genius for a while." He assured as he patted Reid's back. The male stumbled and gave a forced laugh. "Somehow…"

"As long as I'm not being replaced guys." Spencer said as Hotch left him alone with Derek. Reid loved his job; it was a way to put his unusual smarts to good use so he was glad the vacation wasn't permanent. He turned and sat back down as his dark skinned friend just laughed and left him to his work.

"We never could." Derek said. Reid watched him and then looked at the ticket in his hands. Spencer bit the inside of his mouth, he would have to go and pack for the snow that was surely going to meet him on his travels. Later that night he got up to leave and glanced around, everyone had left and wished him a merry Christmas. It was true, he was going to be gone, but the others were of course going to try and have a break as well. It comforted Spencer to know that the others would be gone too. He started for his car and saw Garcia heading for her own.

"Hey." Reid called out and she turned to him, scarf around her neck.

"Hey yourself." The tech smiled at him as she held her large bag to her self. "Have fun okay?"

"I will." He said to her. He might visit his mother since he wasn't too far from it but he didn't know. He still felt like he was in a daze. They soon parted ways after light talk and Reid started back to his small apartment. He then packed and sat on his bed. 'Maybe I should just go along with this whole thing.' He thought as he rubbed his face in his hands and then laid back with his hands behind his head. Before he knew it, he was getting off of the plane and heading to the snowy region that thousands flocked to a year. Reid watched the miles roll by as his leather messenger bag sat on his lap. So far he was still too tense to relax. He had some kind of feeling that he should be doing something but he wasn't.

He wasn't reading or writing or profiling. At least he was doing his best to not analyze anything. About an hour later he reached the resort that was reserved for him and the male was surprised to see it was a top suite. Reid hadn't expected such high standards to be thrust upon him. But he went along with it and had his things brought up. It was almost dinner time but he didn't go out, instead he ordered a massage and started to write a letter to his mother. Even if he was supposed to be relaxing, he wouldn't stop his daily habits.

Just as he was finishing his letter, a knock at the door came. He looked up and assumed it to be the food he had ordered. Instead when he opened the door, he came face to face with two workers. "You ordered a massage Mister Reid?" An older male asked as a younger female stood by his side

"Um yes I did." The agent nodded and stepped as the duo came in with their things. Spencer poked his head out as they set up in the living room area. He really wondered where his food was, he was hungry. He shut the door and looked to them. "So…"

"I know you requested a male but right now I'm training a new recruit and it would be helpful for her to observe, is that okay with you?" The man asked Spencer who shrugged.

"Fine with me." He said, though he didn't look at the female who was finishing setting up the massage table and putting the sheets on. "So what do you want me to do?" He asked, he hadn't had a massage in quite some time and wasn't sure what to do and what might be inappropriate. He didn't just wasn't to strip down or anything, and there was a woman in the room.

"Just relax." He replied. "My name is Michael by the way and this is Sasha." Michael told the client as he looked to his new partner. "You can just get out of your clothes and just get under the sheet." He said as he motioned over Sasha who had long dark brown hair. The two massage therapists had their back to the agent and talked amongst themselves. Well Michael did most of the talking anyway. Sasha was about twenty-five, just like Spencer, she had soft toned brown eyes and had on the uniform for the resort. If didn't keep her very warm so she was glad that the client had a heater on. Then again, who wouldn't in winter?

"I'm ready." Reid said, though there was nervousness in his voice, he was laying down, face up, hoping that this would help start his vacation.

"Alright." Michael said and turned, "You can lay on your stomach actually." He commented and Reid maneuvered himself so that he was on his stomach now. The two walked over to the boy and the man started massaging Reid's neck and shoulders. They made small talk while Sasha stood by and sighed, she wished that she could do something but she wasn't allowed. After a while, Michael's cell phone went off and had to step out an take it. He motioned for Sasha to keep working on Reid. She placed her hands on his lower back and kept working out the kinks in his muscles.

"So you're part of the F.B.I, is it exciting?" She asked after the door closed.

"It is, though it depends on what you would call exciting. Most people would assume the work I do to be exciting but the word I would describe it as would be stimulating." He said to her.

"That's a lot like excited." Sasha pointed out to him as she leaned over a bit so that she could apply some more pressure. The boy was pretty tense.

"But it has its differences." He said but just shut his mouth and let her do her work. Soon Michael returned and went back to tending to Spencer while Sasha stood back per usual. Soon the hour passed and the two were packing up to go. Spencer had charged the massage to his room and tipped them both.

"I hardly did anything." Sasha said, looking at the bill in her hand.

"Sure you did. You talked to me." The behavioral analysis smiled slightly.

"Alright…thank you. Enjoy your stay." She said as she and Michael left the room. Reid cleared his throat and sat down on the couch, he was very much relaxed. He knew the tension in his muscles had been released due to the pressure and movement. It was all scientific to him. Soon enough his food arrived and he finished his dinner and got into bed. The doctor knew he should get some rest and maybe take it easy, though he'd want to read while he was in Tahoe. It was something that he liked to do anytime.

And so the next day arose and the boy got up at around nine in the morning, it was what he considered sleeping in to be. He got dressed in a brown sweater vest and long sleeved collar shirt that was under it. He then left off a tie and just had a red scarf around his neck. Then he walked out, hands smoothing out his tan slacks, his feet still adorning mismatched socks. One was purple and the other was black. Reid was going down to find some breakfast, it was cold out but he was sure a nice walk in the brisk air would do him some good. He got out and looked around; he had snagged a map to find his way around. There was a small café about a block away so it wouldn't be too hard to get lost, even though Spencer was good with maps.

As he walked along the slippery sidewalk, he looked around, trying to stay vigilant just in case. He saw a car severing along and looked around, the roads were pretty hard to drive on and it seemed like the vehicle's wheels weren't slowing down. They were in a tight area with many people around; he stopped and saw a woman walked along on the other side near a snow bank. Reid saw the car heading for her, he quickly acted on instincts and ran to her and grabbed her, pushing them aside as the car slammed into the snow right next to them.

"Woah." The girl huffed as she found herself pinned against a tree by someone. She tried to push him off of her but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop." Reid said, just wanting to make sure she was alright. "I need you to stay, are you hurt?" He asked, his usual uneasiness out of his voice.

"Hurt? You're the one who pushed me—" She paused and saw the car and put it together. "You saved me." She said, the cold air showing her breath, and Reid's fiar skinned face was rather close to hers now that she noticed.

"You massaged me." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Last night, with Michael." He said as he let go of her sides and stepped back as the people in the car got out, unharmed to access the damage.

"Oh right." Sasha said, she had on jeans and a red turtle neck shirt that matched Spencer's scarf that was brushed with snow now. "Sorry, I don't remember your name…"

"Reid, um Spencer Reid." He said, nerves coming back to him. "I um, I'm glad you're'…you're okay." He said.

"All thanks to you Spencer." She smiled and started to walk to the road where she once had been walking.

"Don't mention it Sasha." He smiled slightly as she paused after he said her name but just shrugged, not thinking too much about how he remembered that when she hardly could remember his name.

"So let me make it up to you." She said to him. "I mean, if you want…"

"Um…" He honestly didn't know what to say. If he did spend time with her, he wouldn't know what to say. But he also didn't want to just flat out deny her kindness. "How about you come with me to br-breakfast?" He suggested.

"Sure, as long as I'm paying." She smiled as they started back over to the other side of the street where Spencer just was. They walked along, an odd silence falling over the pair as they reached the café and Reid held the door open for her and walked in. The two were seated at a tiny wire table and given small menus. Sasha looked at what to order and then at Spencer. "So…um…" She too, didn't know what to really say. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm um, Spencer Reid but I'm sure you know that. I uh work for the uh…for the F.B.I as a profiler within the B.A.U. It's a behavioral analysis unit that tracks down criminals that can't really be caught by anyone else…" He trailed off. "

"Wow…well most of that I knew but, thanks." She shrugged and he looked down slightly apologetic. He never seemed to say the right thing when it came to casual everyday conversation.

"So you're not working right now, why did you pick Tahoe?" Sasha asked him, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them.

"Oh my team, the other people I work with, set it up for me. I guess normally, if you want to use that word, I wouldn't intentionally take a vacation. I like to focus on my work and relaxing doesn't come easy to me, my mind is always working on something." He said, now looking to her, one of his hands doing a little motion by his brain.

"I see." She nodded slowly. "Well I hope last night gave you some relaxation…" She shrugged.

"Oh! It did, don't worry." He said rather quickly, he didn't mean to imply that she or her friend weren't helpful, especially if it was their job.

"Good to know, so whose did you like better? Mine or Michael's?" She asked playfully.

"Um what?" He asked slightly caught of guard by the question.

"I'm joking." Sasha assured him as a waiter came around to them to take their order.

"I'll have the egg sandwich please." Reid smiled up to the male as the waiter took away the menus. Sasha sighed; she hadn't been paying attention sos eh didn't remember what there was.

"Sorry can I see the menu again?" She asked but Reid started to interject.

"There was the uh egg sandwich, the eggs Benedict, the blueberry pancakes, the pecan waffles, the fruit cup, the uh yogurt and fruit…" He started to ramble as she held up a hand.

"Woah woah woah, how did you remember all that?" She asked.

"I have an eidetic memory. It means I can store a lot of information for a really long time, pretty much…"

"Are you going to order?" The waiter asked impatiently.

"Oh I'll have the eggs Benedict please…" Sasha said and looked off as the waiter left. She then glanced to Spencer and sat back in her seat, wondering if it meant something that they kept running into each other. "Do you ski?"

"No, I don't." He smiled.

"Sled?"

"I haven't really…" He started to say.

"Then I should take you sledding!" She declared.

"What?"

"I know I'm imposing but…you need to feel a genuine rush." She pointed out to him. "And sliding down a snow covered mountain at thirty miles an hour is something you can't get from shooting a gun or doing paperwork." Sasha pointed out as she sipped her tea. "So how 'bout it Spence?" There was a silence and then he spoke.

"Sure…" He said, though his mind was now calculating all sorts of deatsh or injuries that could occur when you used certain things to sled down. Now he was getting even more nervous.

( G-c: Didn't mean to write this much…tell me what you think, what I need to work on, etc. I felt so scatter brained when I wrote this…so I'm sorry if you're confused or something. I am trying my best to portray Reid. Please tell me if I should bother continuing, it'll be better next time! )


End file.
